Language processing is extensively used in several applications such as, for example, speech recognition, handwriting recognition, language translation etc. Language processing involves processing of a language based input, such as, for example, a natural language based input. The language based input may be any information represented in a language. Several language processing applications use a language model in order to process language based inputs more reliably. Further, the performance of such language processing applications depends to a large extent on the language model used.